


The sun shines again

by LunaQueen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brother Feels, Brothers, Childhood, Cute, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur l'univers Marvel. Différents pairings/ratings/genres attendus.





	1. ThorxLoki (enfants)

—Tu crois qu'on a mal pour mourir ?

—Je sais pas, mais, moi, je suis sûr que j'aurais pas mal, parce que je suis le plus fort !

—Et moi ? J'aurais mal, dis ?

—Je sais pas, Loki. Peut-être. Faut demander à Papa.

Thor s'en alla, faisant voler un avion en papier dans ses mains potelées. Le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs comme la suie resta seul, ses genoux dans la terre, le menton bas, les larmes roulant sur ses joues rondes.

—De toute façon, quand on est mort, on a moins mal. Les morts ne sont pas tristes.


	2. TonyxLoki

— Je n'aurais jamais cru me sentir si bien, un jour. Encore moins une fois mort.

L'homme vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, sa jambe frôlant la sienne, leurs orteils charriant les reflets du soleil sur le lac. 

— C'est l'eau, lui expliqua-t-il. Depuis que je suis ici, je n'ai pas passé une seule journée sans la regarder. C'est comme si elle s'infiltrait sous ma peau et m'apaisait.

Un silence, interminable.

— Et maintenant ? demanda Tony. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

Loki soupira et détacha son regard de l'horizon.

— Rien. Il ne reste qu'à attendre. 

Leurs yeux se trouvèrent.

— Attendre et profiter.


	3. LokixStephen

— Stephen ! Enlève ça ! Enlève, enlève ! 

Le sorcier arriva en courant dans la pièce, visiblement terrifié de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Puis, de la peur, son visage passa à la surprise, au soulagement et à l'agacement. 

— C'est un chat, Loki.

Il s'empara de l'animal et entreprit de le caresser derrière les oreilles. Loki ne sembla pas se calmer pour autant.

— Et ça te tuerait de le foutre dehors ?!

— Calme-toi et descends de cette table. Tu lui fais peur.

— Pardon ?!

— Arrête de hurler, descends.

Et il fit volte-face. La stupeur sur le visage de Loki s'accentua davantage.


	4. LokixPeter

Les Avengers le détestaient. Sinon pourquoi lui auraient-ils demandé de s'occuper de l'enfant ? Même si ce dernier ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il n'en était plus un. Loki s'en fichait bien, il constatait simplement que Peter était malade et que, maintenant, il devait jouer les nourrices. Enfin, il le soupçonnait d'avoir fait semblant. Il le trouvait trop en forme pour son propre bien. Il parlait tout le temps. Gesticulait beaucoup. Et n'arrêtait pas de le coller. 

Littéralement.

Il se colla avec de la toile sur son dos et passa la journée accroché à son cou. 

Les Avengers le détestaient.


End file.
